


I Choose

by lilaclatte



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, HOPE ALL, Masquerade Ball, Midnight, Princess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaclatte/pseuds/lilaclatte
Summary: To Hyewon, love is a double-edge sword, love is something dangerous, love is a vast ocean. Will she take the risk and jump?
Relationships: Kang Hyewon/Kim Minju
Kudos: 8





	I Choose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mongmin/hyejoo nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mongmin%2Fhyejoo+nation).



**“I heard another rumor that you flirted with your underclassman.”** Yena let out an exasperated sigh as Hyewon continued to play animal crossing on her switch. She is tired of hearing rumors about her best buddy. It’s almost a routine of Yena, go to class, hear rumors about Hyewon, glare at those who she heard, and continue on her day as if she never really heard such rumors. All she wants right now for her best friend is to settle with one person, like her with Yuri.

Hyewon didn’t mind Yena for she was busy fishing on her game but she heard her loud and clear. _A rumor involving an underclassman,_ _huh_. She thinks. Maybe it was the most recent one who asked for some help regarding their syllabus. She admits that the freshman got the guts and also the looks, but sadly, she’s not her type. She only went by the flow, casually giving feedback and replies that were on par, if not, better, with the person while teaching, and then she left. She doesn’t want the younger to get attached with her because she knows that it’ll end badly on the freshman’s point of view. Hyewon is still an upperclassman who cares for her juniors, and she doesn’t want them to shift courses so soon because of her.

**“…Minjoo.”** Hyewon paused the game and looked up. She saw Minjoo beside Yuri, who is currently busy conversing with Yena. Minjoo wore a simple yellow statement shirt tucked inside her jeans, and white sneakers. Hyewon saw how the younger tucked the loose hair strands behind her ear as it was quite windy today. As she kept the gaze on, she also saw how Minjoo’s eyes redirect towards her and that’s when Hyewon averted her gaze towards her unfinished game.

Hyewon inwardly curses both Yena and whatever entity is trying to play with her right now.

Approximately three days ago, Yena decided that they’ll have some karaoke fun once weekend comes. There’s nothing to celebrate to be honest, Yena just wants to enjoy life. Hyewon accepted the offer because she knows that resisting Yena is futile. Hyewon knows that it also meant that Yuri will be joining them because the two are already joint by their waists, and she didn’t mind being their third wheel. But when Yena told Hyewon a day ago that Yuri will be bringing a friend, she didn’t expect that of all people, it’ll be Minjoo.

**“Ya, Kang Hyewon.”** Hyewon saved her game, turned the gadget off, and put it inside the safety of the sling bag that she brought for today. Hyewon stood up from the park bench where they both waited for the newly arrived duo and greeted them.

**“As you know, this is Yuri.”** Yena motioned to the blonde girl. Hyewon nodded in recognition and also nodded to the fact that maybe Yena is indeed an idiot, for Yena already made that introduction before but she’s doing it again right now. She kept her insult to herself. **“And this is---“**

**“Hyewon-unnie.”** Minjoo smiled.

**“Kim Minjoo.”**

Yena looked at them both in confusion and amusement. **“You guys know each other?”** Both girls turned their heads towards her and nodded but both had a different aura to their smiles. One seemed of longing and the other is hope. Yena’s head was full of questions but she doesn’t want to ruin the mood. **“That makes things a lot easier.”**

First stop, they ate tteokbokki and cheesedogs at the restaurant near their final location, which is the karaoke room. The whole time that they were inside the restaurant, Hyewon was barely participating in the conversations, only replying when there was a question directed to her or when her opinion was asked, but otherwise, she stayed lowkey. Their conversations were slightly muted as she could just focus on one. Observing while thinking, that’s what she tried to do.

There was a tornado inside Hyewon’s head. It wreaked havoc to her seemingly peaceful thoughts before an unfortunate event called life happened. She thought that it will all be fine once she gets into a university. She had the mindset that in uni, she can leave the past behind her and live anew. That she can basically do everything that she wants once in uni and she’ll be able to forget about her first love, Kim Minjoo.

But she must have left the windows and doors open inside her house, for the tornado caused mayhem for her inside and out. All of the flirting and advances on others was Hyewon’s effort to forget her. Every time she makes a move on someone, the more her house gets fixed. But it all went down the drain all because she saw Minjoo again. She saw the smile and eyes of the only person who made her heart skip a beat. As she stared at the remains of the destroyed house, she knows that she’s back to square one.

**“…Hyewon. Yoo-hoo, earth to Hyewon.”** Hyewon noticed that she spaced out again as they arrived at their last destination today. The room itself wasn’t spacious but it also doesn’t feel compressed. There’s just enough room to move around, dance, and basically, have fun while singing to their heart’s content. There are three couches and a table in the middle, which has the songbook, microphone, tambourines, and the remote control.

As they went inside, Hyewon took the seat next to Yena, who is beside Yuri. There is still a lot of space beside her and Yuri, and Minjoo is the last person to go inside the room for she went to get herself a drink from the vending machine first. Hyewon felt bothered as to where would the younger seat, and thankfully, she sat beside Yuri.

Hyewon, for the nth time today, just stole glances of the younger. As she was able to observe the younger at a safe distance, she realized that not much has changed with Minjoo. She still had the same magnetic look in her chocolate brown eyes, the same way that Hyewon remembers approximately 2 years ago. She still has the same laugh; the type where her eyes would twinkle and every time she would heartily cackle, Hyewon’s ears would perk up and involuntarily smile. She is still as clumsy as ever. She still wears her heart upon her sleeve, based from the stories Hyewon quite heard moments ago since Minjoo lets everyone know how she feels. That’s one of the reasons why she fell for the younger in the first place.

But most of all, it’s just simply because Minjoo is Minjoo.

Minjoo, back in their high school, already has the ability to turn people’s heads to her wherever she goes. Hyewon already expected that to happen to someone who has the beauty and brains, like her. She knows that there will be a lot of preying eyes on the younger, who she knew based from the conversations of her classmates who were either jealous or simply admiring their junior’s wit and attractiveness, for she also undergone such treatment when she was still a freshman.

She had thoughts of helping the younger cope up on a stressful environment. But she opted not to, because it seemed to her that the freshman could handle situations well herself. Hyewon also knows that Minjoo exudes an aura so light, warm, and kind, the type that can magnetize you to her charms.

Hyewon knows this for she experienced it firsthand.

She wanted to peacefully live through her last year in high school. But her dreams shattered when it was just the second month back to school and she already took in Minjoo under her wing. It all started when Hyewon once went to the library only to see it fully occupied. That’s when she turned to study under the old tree that can be found at the middle of the school’s complex. It has benches and tables that make it great for eating lunch or studying there.

As she arrived underneath the tree, she realized that those spots are also taken, but there’s still room for one person and it’s in front of the talk of the town. She had thought of just going back to their room and not minding the noise of her classmates, no matter how detrimental it may be for her ears and brain. She was about to turn her heel and go back but she met eyes with Kim Minjoo and saw how her lips slowly curved upwards.

Hyewon just felt the urge to take a seat out of nowhere and so she did. She asked first before sitting and true enough, it wasn’t occupied. She then just found herself stealing glances of the person in front of her whenever she takes a break from studying. By the time Hyewon was done reading the literature passage in the book, she looked up to see the younger having a hard time for her brows were furrowed.

Hyewon decided to help the brunette from a math problem that couldn’t solve itself. Hyewon’s class had a free cut due to an emergency of their teacher and it’s almost time for their next subject. But she didn’t mind getting detention this once for skipping classes just to help someone with math. Since then, for some reason, they are almost always together during breaks, lunch, and after class.

For all those times that they’ve been together, Hyewon knows that Minjoo is more than just a pretty face and intelligent brain. And when her heart skipped for the first time and it’s towards the younger, it didn’t go unnoticed.

**“Hyewon, you know very well that we’re not going to leave this place until you sing a song, right?”** Yena chirped in while handling the songbook to Hyewon. The trio has been singing and dancing around, making it look like Hyewon is their sole chaperone; tasked to take care of three young adults.

Hyewon heaved a heavy sigh. She really doesn’t want to sing right now but what else can she do? This is Yena who we’re talking about and she is extreme at being persuasive. Her eyes and hands worked together in great coordination as she searched for a possible intermission number. When she found it, she immediately made the necessary input and waited for her turn. She knows that it’s quite far from the fun songs they’re singing but it’s the only way she could let her present emotions go out of her system.

As the song title showed up on the screen, Hyewon knew that it’s already her turn.

**“It’s Hyewon’s time to shine!”** Yena hyped her best buddy up. The title already gave it all away for Yena, she just doesn’t know if Hyewon’s message would pass through. The energetic trio took a seat first and let Hyewon take the mic and space in front while Yena stared at Hyewon’s back.

As her friend started to sing, Yena felt Yuri’s hand intertwine with her. Yuri leaned her head on Yena’s shoulder and softly sang along with Hyewon, as the older draped an arm over the younger’s shoulder.

_Baby I’m falling head over heels_

_Looking for ways to let you know just how I feel_

_I wish I was holding you by my side_

_I wouldn’t change a thing ‘cause finally it’s real_

Yena could only smile in melancholy as she looked at her best buddy singing her heart out. She took a glance to Minjoo, and saw a look that is similar with Yuri’s. She wants to know their story. And she won’t let Hyewon off the hook that easily.

**“Are you tired?”** Yena asked Yuri as she rested her head on top of her girlfriend.

Yuri shook her head no. **“Let’s just stay like this for the meantime while Hyewon-unnie’s still singing.”** Yena just smiled with what the younger had said and squeezed her hand. **“Hmm?”** Yuri shifted her head to look at Yena.

Yena saw the puppy like appearance on Yuri again, which she thinks of as part of her charms. Yena shook her head and dismissed what she was about to say. All that she thinks at that moment is how she cherishes her girlfriend, and that Hyewon should start gathering courage now.

\---

**“You laugh at me as if I have a choice.”** Hyewon rolled her eyes to Yena. She just finished ranting to her best bud how she’s been blackmailed by her parents this morning to join the masquerade ball. It is annually held before summer ends and its target are the young adults of elite families.

Hyewon doesn’t even consider herself as part of the elite and wants no business with them. Everything is just a matter of power play and money, especially to the jerk ones.

She also starts to regret coming home last night when her mom called all because summer’s ending and she misses her daughter, only for Hyewon to wake up with blackmail. And the worst thing is the event will be held tonight.

**“You could just ditch it right in the middle, run on the streets, and feel like you came out of a renaissance themed movie or something.”** Yena suggested while texting Yuri. Yena immediately went to Hyewon’s place the moment she got a text from Hyewon’s parent that she will attend the ball. Also, the couple will also be there. It doesn’t feel like it but their respective families are loaded. Like Hyewon, they don’t really want to be called as elite of the society. It’s just simply off for them.

Hyewon rolled her eyes for the nth time today. **“That’s just plain weird.”** Hyewon scoffed and looked at the ball gown that the mannequin is wearing. If only her parents didn’t use the ‘study-abroad and we’re going to pay off your student-loans’ card on her, she wouldn’t have agreed. Hyewon wanted to live life as normal as she can, without the unwanted attention on her parent’s richness. It’s the reason why she lives at the university’s dorm and works to pay her expenses without her parent’s help. And when someone asks who her parents are, most of the time she changes topic. Living like this is her decision, and she will stand by it no matter what. **“I think I’ll get by tonight. You and your girlfriend are there anyway.”**

Hyewon stood up to take a closer look at the white ball gown her parents had gotten her, and she’s also aware that it’s only a matter time before the make-up artist and the hair stylists will arrive; the reason why Yena is here.

It’s an off shoulder white ball gown, that has see-through sleeves that starts a few inches below the shoulder and ends half-way below the elbow. The top most part of the sleeves is embroidered with gold which make it seems like an extension of the upper part of the gown. The upper part of the gown, which is seems like a tube, is embroidered with gold from its waist part all the way up. The embroidery is full of details that make it look elegant and a person will just know that it took time to create. From the waist down, it’s obvious that it uses petticoat but it’s doesn’t look too balloon-y. There are intricate gold patterns embroidered on the gown from the hip down.

Her parents didn’t even ask for her exact measurements so she doubts that it will fit her perfectly. But otherwise, she actually likes its color and style. It makes her want to think that she’s a princess that lived in the past.

**“Maybe we’ll ditch it in the middle.”** Yena nonchalantly said. **“We’ll probably go somewhere else if it’s just the usual shit.”**

Hyewon was about to protest and ask them to let her join their plan too, but there was a soft knock on her room. **“Come in.”** Hyewon said and there goes their helper saying that the ones tasked to make her beautiful tonight have arrived.

**“Let them in.”** Four people entered the room and started to set up their things. Hyewon was aware that Yena and she will be having their preparations simultaneously, as told by her mother.

**“Who’s Hyewon?”** The lady who wore a striped collar asked. Hyewon simply raised her hand and sat in front of the large vanity table that she has, and Hyewon thinks that this moment is already the start of the long night that she will have.

\---

The moment Hyewon stepped inside the capacious grand hall; she wanted to go home already. There are already a lot of them even though she and Yena arrived late. She’s also aware that the mini program has ended and all that’s left for them to witness is the ballroom dancing part. As expected, there were eyes fixated on them as they have just arrived, eyes that would either be of jealousy or admiration, and Hyewon simply dislikes having unwanted attention on her (at this case, them).

Yena nudged at Hyewon who seemed tensed. Yena wanted to lift her best bud’s mood because even though they have their masks on, she just knows that Hyewon’s uncomfortable.

Hyewon simply nodded as they continue to walk their way among the crowd. Ladies wearing ball gowns and gentlemen wearing tuxedos surrounded the pair. As they passed through the congested dance floor, they sat at their designated place while waiting for Yuri to arrive.

Hyewon’s eyes traveled across the venue. The organizers have done such magnificent and well-detailed decoration at this hall. There are vases, paintings, and flowers located inside that can take you back to the past, and also, there is a buffet at the right side of the hall and a bar at its opposite. They’ve already eaten before going here, and that’s why Hyewon doesn’t feel the need to eat but she does feel thirsty for alcohol.

**“I’ll get myself a drink,”** Hyewon said to Yena, who’s almost unrecognizable with her mask that covers half of her face but her lips gave it away. **“Wanna join?”**

Yena shook her head. **“Get me some too.”** Hyewon mouthed a “no” and Yena pouted. **“Fine, go on. I’ll wait for Yuri first.”** That’s all Hyewon needed before she went on her way.

She honestly abhors the idea of wearing a mask where only her eyes and nose are covered. Her entire jawline and shoulder are exposed, since her hair is tied in a low ponytail with locks cascading on the sides of her face and topped with a silver accessory to complete her look. She doesn’t care that much anyway. No one would probably recognize her here, besides it’s been years since she last attended any social event that they hold.

As she got to the bar, no one was there. There are 10 seats and she sat at the furthest left. Even the stools felt like it’s taken from the baroque period as it was comfy yet classy. Hyewon asked the bartender for a glass of martini. She told him to stir it and use lemon instead of olive. Moments after, her drink is served. First sip in and she immediately succumbed to its coldness and sweet taste.

In her mind, she once again saw the remnants of what used to be her house. It has been months since she last saw Minjoo but she just can’t pick up the pieces yet. Not yet, not when everything seems to be out of place. But also, she knows that she needs to pull herself together before it’s all too late.

That day, at the karaoke room, she saw Minjoo stare at her intently as she finished the song. Hyewon didn’t bother to look at her eyes nor steal glances, she kept avoiding them. She felt exposed. The song was her only medium to hide and express her emotions away. And when they finished having fun, Hyewon immediately went to her dorm.

She didn’t see Minjoo since then. She only had news about her whenever Yuri talks about their project, or when Yena says that her girlfriend and Minjoo are spending time together to finish their task, and before she knew it, it’s already summer. That’s all she had of her. Just bits and pieces unlike before that she knew the whole picture. Hyewon thinks that it is funny how someone so familiar suddenly feels like a stranger.

However, she knows that it is also her own damn fault. She was acting awkwardly and in turn, she received awkwardness. It wasn’t like that before. Back then, talking to her didn’t need any sort of calculations. It was spontaneous, fun, and easy. But now, Hyewon finds it hard to even look at her eyes. Maybe because she feels guilty of trying to replace someone who is already constant in her heart, or maybe because if she’ll look directly at Minjoo’s delicate orbs, she’ll drown in them and who knows what she’ll do next.

**“A gimlet, please.”** A voice, chirped in. She looked at her side and saw a lady seated a seat away from her. The lady wore a black gown that hugs her body perfectly. Her hair was down and braided into waterfalls, and her mask gave off the aura of a mysterious princess.

Hyewon quickly compared their auras. She knows that her attire screams of a princess that is loved and cared by everyone, the type that would probably spend her days waiting for someone to save her damnsel in distress self, and also spend time talking to birds and animals. However, the lady near her gave the exact opposite vibe. It shouts of a brave princess that would challenge the system if she saw a hole inside of it, like she’ll bring the king, her father, headaches due to the mess she would bring to her kingdom, and also the type that is rebellious and enigmatic but still elegant and of the royalty. That reminded Hyewon of the moon.

Hyewon realized that she was staring for far too long at the lady when she saw her glance at her way and sweetly smiled. She knows that staring is rude but the lady looks so graceful and her cryptic aura magnetized Hyewon. She returned a smile to the princess before averting her gaze back to the cup between her hands, and thought that this night will not end without talking to her.

Hyewon smiled to herself. Thinking that it’s foolish and hilarious to feel attraction to someone she just saw _. It’s almost like Anna’s predicament in Frozen. No, it really is like Anna in Frozen._ Hyewon snickered with what she thought. She knows that there’s no such thing as love at first sight. What she believes in is infatuation at first sight. That’s probably what she felt for the rebel princess.

Her heart and her head both know that love is a deep word. A word so deep that could also cut as deep if you loved a wrong person. Growing up at their household, she silently watched and observed how love had cut wounds to her favorite aunt’s heart. She witnessed how love came to her aunt’s side which mended her, nurtured her, but in the end, it tore her apart for she loved wrongly. As young as she was that time, her aunt’s last words stuck on her young mind. “ _Don’t fall in love Hyewon-ah. When you feel love someday, walk away from it instead. I don’t want you to undergo the same pain I endured.”_

And so, when Hyewon felt her heart beat for someone for the first time, she walked away from it, even when it tore her from the inside.

Hyewon was about to take a glimpse at the princess again but she came face-to-face with a scepter. She looked up and saw a queen extending an arm towards her. **“Hi. Would you like to dance?”** She heard a slow song being blasted at the speakers and that explained why someone is asking her right now. She looked at the person and said, **“Sorry but I don’t dance.”** Lies, she just doesn’t want to lose sight of the princess.

**“That’s a bummer. I thought you were into dancing.”** The queen had said. The masked lady had a crown and everything about her screams of royalty because of the blue and purple cape, which reminded Hyewon of Elsa and Anna. **“May I sit next to you?”**

**“Sure. I don’t mind.”** As soon as Hyewon said that, her new company, sat comfortably on the stool next to her. Hyewon looked past behind the queen and saw that the rebel princess is talking to someone, a fairy. Hyewon mentally sighed.

The lady ordered her drink, which Hyewon didn’t quite catch. Not that she wanted to flirt with this queen anyway. **“What’s your name?”** The queen asked.

Hyewon smirked. **“Quite impatient tonight, eh?”** The queen should’ve known better than to use that on her. Hyewon knows what’s going on inside that elite mind of her. It’s what they’re usually good for anyway, of searching possibilities on how to expand their empire by merging and buying stocks.

The queen said. **“I’m just simply not the patient type.”**

**“What’s your family like?”** Hyewon asked just to kill some time. It’s not like she’ll really listen with what the queen will say.

**“For starters, they’re pretty much the same like every family here.”** The lady said while gripping her newly arrived drink between her fingers. **“They’re all after our dad’s position.”**

**“But I’m the eldest so it’ll end up with me.”** Hyewon thought that she’s pretty much stuck up and doesn’t deserve her attention. She also doesn’t like the way this lady uses her words. **“What about you?”**

Here it comes, the question that Hyewon dislikes. **“Pretty much the same.”** Lies, she’s also the eldest but she doesn’t want to inherit the burden of managing their company. She passed that responsibility to her brother who loves the idea of leading it someday. Although their talk seems nice, she still inwardly prayed for some miracle to get her out of here. The people she wants to talk to tonight would be Yuri, Yena, and also the princess.

And as if the heavens heard her prayer, a prince went to the queen’s side and whispered something, and then the prince walked away.

**“I apologize for cutting our meeting short,”** the queen started. **“My parents called for me right now.”** A hint of panic was evident on the queen’s voice.

Hyewon seemed amused of what just happened. **“It’s fine. Go on.”**

The queen slightly bowed and said, **“If you’ll excuse me.”** Hyewon silently watched as the queen took steps away from her.

That brought back peace to her part. Her eyes wandered again to her right and saw that the princess is now alone. The fairy and queen are now out of sight. It’s just the three of them again at this part of the venue, her, the bartender, and the princess. And so she ordered another drink, temporarily forgetting the couple she’s supposed to be with.

As Hyewon continued to take a sip of her drink, she can now feel the liquid courage slowly piling up inside of her. It’s not like she’s a first timer at picking up girls, it’s just that tonight will be the first time in months to try and flirt with someone. Just as when she was about to stand up, she felt a hand poke her arm.

**“Would you like to dance?”** A lad extended an arm towards her out of nowhere. This is the second time someone asked for her hand just to dance. She looked at the person and said. **”Sorry but I don’t dance.”** To Hyewon, it felt like déjà vu, also, she’s just simply not into boys.

The lad seemed unbothered with the rejection he just got and sat beside her. **“Well, can I get you a drink?”** Hyewon can feel her blood boiling up and it didn’t help that she’s drinking alcohol right now.

Hyewon bitterly smiled and shook her head. **“No need. I already have one.”** She doesn’t know if the lad is stupid or blind because she literally has the cocktail glass between her fingers. There’s nothing worse tonight for Hyewon than having someone as persistent like this lad here.

“ **I’ll just join you here then.”** She wanted to protest against that idea but the lad is already comfy on his seat. Hyewon sighed as she took another sip of her drink. She gazed further right, ignoring the guy who has his attention on her, searching for the lady in black and saw nothing. However, her newly ordered drink was still there, left untouched. Maybe that girl wasn’t just a figment of her imagination.

Hyewon felt a light tap on her left shoulder. She looked up and saw the lady she was supposedly looking for. She closely saw the details of the girl’s glittery eye make-up, and her designer gown. Her dazzling brown eyes gleamed with the venue’s lighting. The lady extended a hand and nudged her head towards the crowded dance floor, seemingly helping Hyewon escape from her current dilemma. Hyewon felt hypnotized as she took her hand, let her lead the way, and left the guy, who was at that time busy conversing with the bartender.

Everything happened in a blur that suddenly, all that Hyewon knows is that they are already out on a balcony, alone with each other. The place is just enough for two people, and somehow reminded Hyewon of Romeo and Juliet. The noise inside is muffled by the door behind them.

**“I hate it when boys act like that.”** Her voice seemed familiar to Hyewon. She knows that she has heard it before. She’s not sure if a glass or two of martini was enough to mess with her brain but it was enough to momentarily forget who owns that voice. **“They should understand that no means a fucking no. Just because you said no doesn’t mean you want them to pursue you, right?”** The lady ranted as she dusted her skirt and looked up to see the sky above them, making Hyewon gaze at it too.

The night sky is clear and one can visibly see the stars and moon in the sky. The full moon illuminated the whole place and it served as their light tonight aside from the light emitted from the translucent door behind them. The moon looks enigmatic yet elegant, just like Hyewon’s company for tonight.

The moon reminded Hyewon of forbidden loves, the type that only happens in movies, and also of her aunt. It also didn’t help Hyewon that she’s currently alone with the one who struck her attention tonight. She feels lucky to spend time together with someone as graceful as this princess. She’s sure that if this happened in the past, this attraction of hers would be called as taboo.

**“Thank you, back there.”** Hyewon remembered the untouched glass the lady ordered. **“I guess I owe you a drink.”**

Hyewon watched the lady shift her head to look at her, the lady’s eyes were full of amusement. **“Yes,”** The lady smiled. **“Yes, you do.”**

**“When will I get to buy you one?”** The more time she spends with this masked lady, the more she wanted to remove the mask just to see who’s hiding beneath it. And she remembers that, she too, is wearing one.

**“This weekend I guess, before going back to uni.”** _University, huh._ Hyewon suddenly just jumped into a conclusion that maybe they are from the same university, because they’ll go back to lectures and classes on Monday. **“Sure. Weekend it is, then.”**

Hyewon suddenly remembered Yena and Yuri. She hoped that they won’t leave her alone in this event. She’s unsure of whether to go back and search for the couple or just stay here with this classy stranger. **“You remind me of someone I know.”** Hyewon heard the lady speak. The lady had her eyes on the moon. **“She reminds me of you.”** The lady looked over her shoulder to gaze at Hyewon.

She admits that the queen was alluring on her own way, and saw her eyes danced along with the venue’s planned lighting even when it was hidden behind her intricately detailed royal mask, but it wasn’t enough to draw her in. The queen was nothing compared to the princess she’s currently with, for her eyes were deep, mellow, magnetic, and sparkling in the moonlight, those calming, loving, and gentle eyes has captivated Hyewon.

Hyewon had her brows furrowed both in confusion and amusement. **“What was she like?”** Hyewon queried. **“This person, if you don’t mind answering.”**

The girl had a smile on her face but her eyes felt of longing. **“She’s gentle and kind. She’s careful with her words and treats everyone with care, even when she’s the one who needs caring. She’s the definition of someone with a golden heart and that’s why some people take her for granted.”**

Hyewon doesn’t know what to say with all the lady is saying to her, but all she knows is that she needs to listen. **“She’s also seen as someone who plays around but she can be serious too. And I don’t know why I’m saying this to you right now.”** The girl chuckled.

**“Hey, don’t regret telling this to me, sometimes it’s better to talk to a stranger.”** Hyewon said, remembering the times she ranted to a random stranger on omegle, which she stopped doing now. **“Is this a friend of yours?”** Hyewon wonders.

The lady bitterly smiled. **“I guess, you could say that.”**

**“Do you like her more than a friend?”** Hyewon waited for her to speak but silence could also be a loud answer.

Hyewon sighed. **“Maybe you should tell her how you truly feel. I mean, you’ll never know if she feels the same way for you if you never tried.”** She admits being a hypocrite. She’s saying these things that she tells to herself but can’t even do.

**“It’s kind of complicated.”**

Five words and Hyewon understood that on a spiritual level. She completely understands the lack of words and explanations from the stranger of this night, but at the same felt the intensity of the situation. For she, too, is stuck in a predicament of confessing her feelings or stay inside the shell she brought upon herself.

Hyewon smiled and leaned against the balcony’s railing. **“Tell me all about it. We still have time before twelve o’clock strikes just to remove our masks.”**

As they continue to have their conversation. Hyewon has forgotten the much awaited ballroom dance, her friends, and all that Hyewon cared about was this moment with the lady. Talking to the lady felt easy and comfortable, like she has known the lady for years. And when she smiles, feels the tugging of her heart, the butterflies, and warmth. Her heart and head were battling for dominance once again. Usually, her head would win but this time; her heart is leading the pace of the game.

Her whole mind is a battlefield. Every time she would flirt and play around, her head would say that, with this she’ll be able to forget Minjoo. That there’s nothing wrong with having fun around and there’s no strings attached anyway. And her heart would say that what she’s doing is terrible. It already belongs to someone, why can’t it be loyal and just be true to what she feels. And in the end, both lost the battle. Hyewon will eventually ends up on her dorm sleeping after checking the social media account of Minjoo for some news about her.

And before they know it, people inside the hall are now counting down to twelve o’clock. These elites had a saying that whoever you’re with when the clock strikes twelve will be the one who you’ll get married with and merge companies. That’s just a bluff and a complete bull to Hyewon because life is not a fairytale. For elite to believe such would be pretty devastating.

**“I guess this is the part where we remove our masks, huh?”** Hyewon said. To be honest, right now, she doesn’t want to remove it anymore. She’s afraid that revealing who she is would change the conversations that she has with the lady. As selfish as it may seem, she wanted to keep this moment between them as a secret, but running away is futile for she owes the lady a drink.

**“Let’s remove it together.”** The girl said while reaching for the tie behind her. **“In the count of three.”**

**“One.”**

Hyewon reached for the mask’s tie.

**“Two.”**

Hyewon anticipated for the worse and for the better.

**“Three.”**

Hyewon gently placed the white and gold mask on top of the flat railing. As she turned to gaze at the stranger she spent the night with, a wave of shock washed over her.

It explained the sense of familiarity and royalty she felt from the girl. The voice, soft and mellow, which felt like someone singing a lullaby, the genuine laugh which makes her laugh too, the angelic smile that can bring peace after a tiring day, the butterflies summersaulting inside her stomach, and the indescribable warmth that she felt for the princess. It all made sense. For it was Kim Minjoo all along.

Minjoo looked at Hyewon knowingly. **“Are you shocked?”** Hyewon watched the princess turned to look at moon. She saw how the moon perfectly illuminated the younger’s face, and how her eyes looked so delicate as it danced in the moonlight. The moon made Minjoo look like someone who came straight out of a fairytale. **“You’re the friend I was pertaining to, you know?”**

**“Are you going to avoid me again?”** Hurt was evident on Minjoo’s eyes as she met Hyewon’s gaze.

Hyewon felt her heart aching. It’s losing the battle it has with her head. Her mind tells her to run away again. It says that love is dangerous. That love is a double-edge sword. If she’ll love Minjoo, she should prepare herself to get burnt. But her heart says that she should take courage now, the girl she loves all this time loves her too. The younger has endured enough when she knew everything that Hyewon is going around flirting and playing with other girls, but she still kept on holding on. That she should stop running away, to stop being a coward and once and for all, act what she truly feels.

Because nothing good comes out of simply avoiding someone you love.

All this time, Hyewon is also afraid of being rejected. That’s why when she first felt her heart beat for the younger; she gradually started to avoid her back in high school. And in uni, she tried to get the thoughts of Minjoo away from her head and heart but she knows in herself that she is whipped for the younger. She didn’t even try to confess to her. She just kept it all in thinking that their feelings are not close to being mutual.

But tonight, everything changed. She’s now aware of how the girl has feelings for her all this time too and kept it hidden, like her. And Hyewon saw how the seemingly helpless girl had turned into a courageous lady.

**“Let’s just forget everything that happened tonight,”** Minjoo’s voice cracked as she just stared at Hyewon whose head was now looking down. She’s still waiting for an answer but there’s nothing that went out of Hyewon’s lips. **“Let’s be strangers with some memories.”** Minjoo bitterly smiled. She doesn’t want that to happen but if that’s what the older wants, then she can’t do anything about that.

Minjoo started to walk away from her first love, a flower that she kept on nurturing and kept on choosing even when the plant became a stranger to her. But if this is where the story ends, she’ll accept it now.

She knew that she was talking to Hyewon all this time. How could she ever forget the features of the person she loves? She’s still accustomed to Hyewon’s features after all these years. She’s just that whipped to the older, and also, Yena sent a photo of them together to Yuri, and Yuri sent it to her and that’s why she was able to distinguish Hyewon amidst tonight’s crowd. And when she saw the lady and the guy at the bar tried to hit on Hyewon, she lost it.

Minjoo was about to open the door when she felt a hand grip her wrist, making her stop in her tracks. She was pulled into a hug and felt the warmth of Hyewon’s body, a contrast against the cool summer air.

It all happened so fast that she didn’t realize what was happening and all that she could focus on was calming her own heartbeat and suppressing the tears forming on her eyes.

**“I’m sorry,”** Hyewon said while caressing the younger’s hair. **“For hurting you all this time. I don’t know what could possibly heal your heart but hear me out.”** Hyewon took a deep breathe.

Hyewon can still vividly recall how Minjoo looked hurt when she went to her graduation. She can recall how cold and avoidant she was. She can still see her eyes, glistening with tears, when her junior handed the bouquet of congratulations to her. She remembered just how badly she wanted to hold her, hug her and apologize for avoiding her back then, but she didn’t do it. She stayed rooted on her place before and let Minjoo leave just like that.

Now, when Hyewon heard those words from Minjoo, she was certain that it would really be the last for them if she won’t take a step, if she’ll choose to be rooted with her aunt’s words, if she continues to be a coward and not take the risk to jump into this vast ocean called love. Hearing those words opened her eyes.

She wants to prove to her aunt that this story of hers will end differently, that she and her are different individuals loving different people, that’s there’s nothing wrong with loving someone and letting your heart win, and also;

She doesn’t want to permanently lose the person she loves, even when it seems so selfish right now.

**“I like you too, more than you’ll ever know. But unlike you, I’m a coward. I chose to run away from you and every time I try to get you out of my heart, the more you stay rooted there.”** Sincerity and honesty can be felt with the tone of her voice, not to mention, Hyewon’s heartbeat was pounding loud on her ears.

Hyewon can see the house slowly starting to take form inside her head, and her heart, its house has been whole all this time, just waiting for it to be called a home.

**“Say, let’s start over again?”** Hyewon said as Minjoo untangled herself from the hug. Hyewon watched as tears started flowing down the younger’s delicate face and wiped it. **“This time, no more avoiding, no more running away, no more lies and excuses, no more inhibitions, let’s be honest about our emotions this time around.”** She gently whispered, as if afraid for someone else to hear it, after all these words are only for Minjoo to hear.

Hyewon has finally said the words that she kept inside for years. And to her, it felt amazing to be able to let them out of her system.

She doesn’t know if Minjoo spent countless nights crying against the comfort of her soft pillow because of her. She doesn’t know anything about that but she knows that she never want to see the younger cry ever again. It pains Hyewon seeing her cry.

Minjoo calmed herself down and whispered, **“I love that.”** Minjoo felt thankful that she told the make-up artist to use waterproof ones on her. She did not foresee that she would cry tonight.

**“In that case,”** Hyewon paused. “ **I’m Kang Hyewon,”** Hyewon lent out a hand as if they just met for the first time. **“Who can be your unnie, best friend, sunbae, and baby.”** Hyewon returned to her usual state just to lift the younger’s spirits up.

If Hyewon is asked, she doesn’t mind meeting Minjoo for the first time every day if it also means falling for her.

Minjoo giggled with what she heard, completely aware that this person, no matter how chaotic and sometimes foolish she may be, is the one who owns her heart. **“I’m Kim Minjoo., your dongsaeng, best friend, hoobae, and baby.”**

They spent some time gazing at each other’s eyes under the moonlight, taking comfort with each other’s company. After a long time, the silence between them didn’t feel heavy anymore unlike before. Now, it feels comfortable. The night even seemed to have just started.

As they stare some more, they both realize that they still have a ball to attend and see what people are doing inside.

**“Let’s go back to the hall?”** Hyewon asked. **“I remembered telling Yena not to ditch me but it seems like I’m the one who ditched her.”**

Minjoo shook her head in disbelief. That’s the most Hyewon thing she heard tonight. **“She could be looking for you.”**

Hyewon lightly chuckled as she extended her arm, waiting for the younger to hold her hand. The younger did so, and together they went back to the hall.

As they stepped back into the venue, they saw that people are still dancing to an old slow music, some are now drinking, and some are just talking (probably making connections).

**“Ya! We’ve been looking all over for you!”** A voice behind them shouted amidst the noise. They both turned around and saw the couple. Minjoo let go of their intertwined hands and went to Yuri to talk to her, leaving Hyewon to deal with Yena alone.

**“Where were you all this time? You didn’t come back when you told me you’d just take a drink. When I looked at the bar you weren’t there.”** Yena said without taking a break. **“I was worried you know.”**

“ **Sorry about that, my friend,”** Hyewon paused. **“I stumbled upon her at the bar.”**

Yena followed where Hyewon’s gaze landed upon. Yena knew their story after that day at the karaoke. They didn’t go to the same high school and missed all of that but their parents are friends and so, they’re best buddies ever since they were kids. Yena just smiled and felt happy that finally, Hyewon is now out of the shell she brought on herself.

**“So, are you guys dating now or what?”** Yena asked curious about her friend’s relationship status.

Hyewon had a lovely gaze on the younger, as she saw her smile while talking to Yuri. **“We’ll take it slow.”** Hyewon remembered the talk that they had moments ago, when they were still hiding beneath their masks and one of them was about not rushing love and taking their time. Besides, they’re starting over again.

**“Damn, showbiz.”** Yena pouted.

Hyewon just laughed at Yena’s remark. Hyewon continued to stare at Minjoo who took a glimpse of her. As their eyes met, she felt genuinely happy, her lips involuntarily curving upwards. It felt like there were angels playing their harps for this victory of hers. Her head and her heart combined their houses and now, it formed a wonderful home.

Yena is ranting about tonight’s happenings but Hyewon wasn’t close to listening. She had her eyes focused on one person, and she thought about how this night, one she used to dread, became one of the best nights ever in her entire life. If it wasn’t for this, she wouldn’t be able to reunite with her first love, overcome her fear, and let go of the past. A lot had happened and she’s grateful for it.

**“We should get going now.”** Yuri said

Minjoo went back to Hyewon’s side and held hands with her again. Minjoo wanted to feel the older’s warm palm against her own. **“Let’s go somewhere nice, away from all this mess and preying eyes.”** Yena continued.

And so, they did. They all removed their heels, and went on to run through the hallway and headed towards the parking lot where their getaway car is waiting for them. To a stranger who would see them that night, it would look like as if they’re princesses running away from their obligations.

As the group reached the car, which turned out to be a limousine, Hyewon looked at their intertwined hands, and wished that the saying of the elites was true. Although that’s not exactly realistic at this point of time, all that she really wants is to look forward to spending a lifetime with her person already, getting ready to know and love her first love for the rest of her life. Also, forever is a long time but she knows that she wouldn’t mind spending it with Minjoo. After all, she’s the only one her heart chose to love.


End file.
